Un pequeño consejo
by Mr. NBA
Summary: Pequeños consejos para hacer/mejorar un fic 1º Cap.: Opinión, y algunos tips
1. Chapter 1

Un Pequeño consejo

(De Mr. NBA)

Bueno como muchos saben aquí, soy un lector, que lee muchas historias de acá, y que siempre está presto a dar una mano, ahora, he decidido dar algunos tips para que sigan creando historias tan geniales como las que hacen. Ojo, me refiero historias como las de electra, Valerie, Gear , el lado no yaoi de Enso (que su apareciera más, sería una de las mejores escritoras en español…y sí, existe ese lado XD) y algún otro que todavía no he descubierto o que se me a olvidado.

-Dejar el script: este todavía es común para los nuevos, para escribir un buen fic sobre cualquier cosa, se ve mucho mejor en narrativa, ya que ayuda a que la lectura sea más rápida y que no pierda intensidad, ademas que no aburra a lector, ya que me ha pasado que por muy interesante que sea una historia, uno se aburre, un ejemplo:

-

Samus: Dios mio, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? (enfadada)  
Link: Perdón (arrepentido)

-

Allí, lo correcto sería:

-

-Dios mío, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- dijo Samus muy enfadada  
-Lo siento- se disculpo Link visiblemente arrepentido

-

-Dejar el incesto: Desde que el NessLucas nació, muchas fujoshis comenzaron a hacer fics de ellos, pero, sabían ustedes que ese pair crearía una paradoja, ya que Ness es el BISABUELO de Lucas. Sí usted es fujoshi, y escribió, o le gusta ese ship, usted da asco.

-Apoyar a los nuevos: sí ven que un escritor nuevo aparece, lean su historia, se los recomiendo, eso le dará más confianza para seguir, en serio.

-Too Mainstream: Pido por favor a las fujoshis (y al Fujoshi) que dejen de subir tanto yaoi, esto es FanFiction, no RedTube (sí, también se porque lo hacen). Y no sirve el "si no te gusta no lo veas", ya que 6 de 5 fics son de eso. Más respeto a Pit, a Ike, a Marth, a Popo, y a Toon Link (este último tiene novia, Ness igual…Lucas no :foreveralone: ). Sean más novedosos, chistosos, fantasiosos (no sexualmente) y sobre todo, dejen volar su imaginación (caso no aplicable para yaoi y yuri), sí no, miren a Minaya.

-OoC: si, lo cometen mucho, traten de hacerlo más parecido al personaje.

-Mejorar gore y Lemmon: háganlos al revés, explicito el gore e implícito el lemmon, saldrán mucho mejores, a menos que hagan algo gargargar*, allí pueden mandar todo a la mierda xD.

*gargargar: Sexo, Humor y Random en un fic.

Bueno, después veo sí se me ocurre algo más.

Nos estamos viendo y gracias por leer n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ya que muchas personas no se dieron cuenta que era algo así como consejo/ opinión XD (y a mí se olvido colocarlo), aquí una segunda parte, con los puntos que mencionaron Valerie y sanslash332, que son vitales para un fic.

Gracias a los comentarios…y a ALGUNOS anónimos n.n

**-Apóyate en Word:** Esta plataforma es muy útil para los fics, con sus sugerencias ortográficas, para que el fic se vea más formal, y si estas demasiado inspirado, apretar F7 es una excelente decisión. Además sirve como un buen borrador para ideas, para una posterior revisión.

**-Descripción: **Esto pasa mucho (incluyéndome), cuando hagas una descripción de vestimenta, trata de no usar siempre las mismas palabras para no redundar.

**-Lógica: **Si bien a muchos nos gusta el gore o la fantasía, también debe haber un cable a tierra para que esta no parezca obra de la mariguana o alguna otra droga, hasta Deadpool tiene lógica XD. Podrías utilizar la magia como explicación o la ciencia o el Internet xD

**-No te Censures: **También es muy común, si vas a colocar alguna grosería en un fic, escríbela tal cual, censurar es para la TV, esto Fanfiction, aquí nadie te crucificara por ello.

Sugerencia: Colócalo en T

**-Rating: **Eso se saca por qué tan explicito es el contenido, por ejemplo, un fic Gore no puede ser K, tampoco un lemon…y yo he visto casos de lemon de *inserte aquí una palabra de una consonante y 3 vocales* en ese filtro. Trata de ver bien eso.

**-Canon: **Trata de averiguar la historia del personaje, y cuando la sepas, acóplala a la historia. Por ejemplo, es estúpido decir que Pit es el hijo de Palutena, o cosas así. Así la historia tendrá más sentido.

**-Ritmo: **Tienes que ser como un "8" o un "10" en el ritmo, es decir, saber cuándo ir más rápido y saber donde hay que ser más detallista, o también llevar un ritmo parejo, que también es una genial opción. El Manejo de tiempo es esencial en la historia.

**Y el más importante: confía en ti mismo, y en lo que escribes :D**

Sé que se me habrán quedado algunos, espero haberlos ahora sí ayudado, nos vemos n.n


End file.
